Turn Around
by XLightShadowX
Summary: He hates it when she turns her back to him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all to read this fic xD. I don't anything *sadface* ... Oh and all mistakes are my own...

He Hates it when she turns her back on him, he understands that she doesn't want him to read her emotions but he still hates it.

Whenever they have an argument or a falling out she always turns and walks away she is always the one to walk away first. Why? Is it because she could be just as nasty or would she break down and she doesn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing her cry. It was never ever a pleasure to see her cry! Infact next to Emily crying it was the most painful thing he would have to watch not too mention that she would only be crying because of him in that case he would hurt even more.

When Alec made her cry he wanted nothing more then to go and break his legs, for making this beauty of a woman cry. Everything she does is always for someone else. He realises that now, sitting on his desk chair feet up on his desk as usual. He grabs his cup of tea of the side of the desk and takes a sip, he then realises again that he knows next to nothing about her past, has she always been so caring, has she always put other people first, he nearly spits his tea everywhere. But he thinks that if she wanted him to know then she would have told him, its that damn line again! Always getting in the way.

Well Tonight that little line was going to be stepped over, obviously it would be for her own good and they probably no dout would come to blows over it, but he needed to know why she always walks away instead of standing up and fighting for herself. He again had no dout that she could stand up for herself.

He lauches himself out of his chair and walked quickly into his other study to grab his coat of the hook. As he is walking out of the door he takes his keys out of the bowl on the sideboard.

Walking quickly through the hall ways he suddenly stops and looks around, as another realisation hit him straight in the gut. He would never be standing here in this amazing building if it wasn't for her, because without her there would be no Lightman Group.

His head is forming a plan, and he sets of in the direction of his car. With one thing on his mind. _Gillian._

Please review they make my life worth living lol. I'm not sure if I should continue or just leave it at that. TYVM! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly, thank you to all the wonderful people that reviewed my story xD you guys ROCK!

Secondly enjoy the rest of the story it is a little OOC but I can't help that, when I think of fanfiction I think that it is all down to whatever is on the writers brain at the time they put the fingers on the keyboard or pen to paper. Anyone can do this, I'm not too good at writing but I have so much stuff going on in my head that I need to let it out. xD anyways little rant over ENJOY! lol.

... ... ...

Just sitting here in his car looking and the front window of her new house, the light was switched on but her curtains were pulled across so he couldn't see in. He wondered what she was doing for a moment then stopped. He just needed to talk to her, he needed to take the pain and hurt of her face the same pain and hurt that he put there.

Getting out of his car and slowly walking up her pathway to her door, he stopped on her Welcome mat and he smiled at that because it was so Gillian. By this point he was just a bit nervous... okay, okay a lot nervous. He held his hand up and knocked on the door. Once. Twice. On the third knock he heard her shout that she was coming to the door.

She swung open the door with a big smile on her face then as soon as she saw him the smile dimmed.

"What are you doing here, Cal?" Ohh god he was screwed.

"Well hello to you too." He gave her a big cheesy grin. Maybe that might soften her up a little, he saw her look away then back at him with a warm smile. It worked.

"Cal, why are you here?" In a warmer tone not the ice cold one she used just a second ago, progress.

"I was hopping we could talk?" Just get it over and done with then they will be back to normal, cause he couldn't live without seeing her everyday. He loved this woman for christ sake.

"You, want to talk?... Where is Cal and what have you done with him." She looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth he did genuinaly want to talk to her.

"Look love, can we do this indoors please?"

"Okay come on in. Would you like a drink?" Ever the host.

"Nahh not yet." He walked into her living room and made hiself comftable on the couch. He looked around for any clues as to what she was doing before he inturrupted her. She has a book open on her coffee table and also a bottle of wine with a half empty glass next to it.

While he was making his observations Gillian walked around the couch and sat at the opposite end with her feet curled up and facing him.

"So what did you want to talk about."

"You actually." Cal noted the look of surprise that past over her face but just as quickly her mask was back up.

"Really, why?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Because I was thinking that I dont know nearly enough about you." Gillian picked up her glass and sipped the wine down.

"Cal you have known me for years." At that he gave her a pointed look. "Look Cal I really don't know what you want me to say." He looked at her and smiled just enough so that it reached his eyes.

"Okay then I think we should make this into a game. A truth for a truth?" Gillian shook her head the bought the wine galss to her lips again. "Gill I know your still mad at me but please humour me." He tilted his head to the side and have her a puppy dog look.

"Thats not fair, you know I cant say no when you look at me like that."

"So thats a yes then." Gillian nodded her head and also gave him a look that said he could go first. "Okay first question. What where your parents like?" Gillian took a long swig of her wine.

"Well my dad was an abusive acohlic and my mother was well, lets just say she had her head in the clouds most of the time. A bit of a loon." She gauged his reaction. Surprise mostly with a hint of hurt probably for her. Then came the sadness, deep sadness before she managed a small smile again.

"How comes you never told me about this." He went to hold her hand but she moved it to her lap and sent him a warning glare. That hurt a little.

"Because I didnt want you to know, and I think its my turn now." She was in thought for a moment then a smiled flitted across her face. "What did Zoe think of me becoming your partner?"

"Well as I think you know Zoe never quite warmed up to you so she wasn't very happy about me spending all that time with you in the beginning, but overall she didnt like that you became my partner. On the other hand I couldn't have been any happier." She could tell that everything he just said there was true she had first hand knowledge that Zoe didn't like her when all Gillian used to do was be nice to her. "My Turn."

"What was you like in High School?" Cal Grinned. "Because I really imagine you walking around with your nose in a book." She snorted at that and finished of her wine.

"Actually I was one of the most popular people in school, straight A+ student, Captain of the Basketball, Soft ball, Lacrosse teams and I was also school president but you don't become that without a few haters and boy did they like to bully me, my boyfriend at the time only wanted me for one thing and damn did he try poor thing must have been so frustrated you see I had a bit of a reputation at high school with the boys and I kind of liked this guy so I decided to wait, he had other plans though." There was a slur to her words now and Cal new that she was a little tipsy through her whole speech he just sat there stunned, his Gillian the most popular girl in school. He could so believe that.

"Well... he didn't force you did he?" What it was only natural to ask her. "Cause if he did, you know I've got contacts and all I need is a name to go on." She shook her head violently.

"No, no, no, well he did rough me up but he soon regreted messing with me." She chuckled at the memory. "I snuck into the boys changing rooms and poured itching powder on the crouch of his pants." She giggled a bit more whilst pouring herself another drink. "Hey, my turn again you tricked me."

"Never, love." Cal smiled at her anticks, _what a little minx._

"Why did you come here tonight?" Simple, yet so serious. Her face held no tells to her intensions of what else she was after. _She is actually not a bad at masking what she feels._

"To ask you, whenever we get into a fight or a heated debate why do you always turn and walk away?" This time he picked up her hand and held onto it like a lifeline. Gillian looked down at her lap and took a big gulp of her freshly poured drink.

"Because... Because I need time to think over what you said to me and whether or not I should feel like it was nothing or everything and don't worry Cal I have always done it, from my parents to boyfriends even professors it is basically self peservation, I don't want to get hurt or say something that could hurt someone else." She squeezed Cal's hand and plonked her wine on the coffee table.

"You are amazing you know that." He noticed that she started to blush. "I wouldn't be embarrised love, always thinking of others even when they hurt you. Your bloody fantastic." Cal didn't realise that he said the last part out loud, she just gave him a goofy grin, Gillian was her best when she was with Cal.

"Well I would be lying if I didn't think you where as you put it 'bloody fantastic' aswell. You know Cal, you can always seem to make me happy even after an argument." Gillian leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his kneck for a big hug.

"You seem to always make me happy Gill." He pulled back slighly and captured her lips in a sweet kiss that neither where likely to forget anytime soon.

... ... ...

Hey guys, I might leave it here cause I'm really not good at endings. Even if I wanted to continue I haven't got a clue what to write.

So as of... well now, I am taking requests for anything you would like to read or any ideas that you have in your beautiful minds xD. It could be linked to this story or a completely different story all together ^.^ TYVM! (thankyouverymuch) hehe


End file.
